godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 12
Episode: 12: Past, Present and the Unknown A mysterious man has appeared and took Blake to a distant area from the battle, An ancient military research facility. But now he try to wake up him to know what happened. ???:Blake... Hey Blake wake up! Blake: Arrgh... this pain.... Wait, Who are you? ???: Dont you recognize me? Then the mysterious man took off his hood, then Blake astonished see... Blake: Uncle James? James: Yes, to be honestly i am disappointed that my own nephew dint recognized my voice. Blake: It has been years since we last met. And you with that hood? Dont be surprised that i wont recognize you at first. James: I see... Blake: But anyway how did you survived the Great Fall? James: Well, i was transported one year before to a research facility on the south pole, even with that, a ton of Aragamis attacked it, Since i was the God Eater in the area, it was my duty to kill every which one of them but... it was so many, i couldn't save all of them, what saved most of us was an underground tunnel beneath the facility, i sealed the exit, fortunately we still had the basement with supply and we stayed there until all the mess ceased. Blake: Where are these survivors now? James: Most of them are dead, and some survived and went to the Underground City. Blake: You know the Underground City? James: Yes, it was an ancient military project that your grandpa, Jack had the idea to build, since the Aragami's were evolving at a astonishing level having no weakness and powering up in size and strenght, but since we couldn't finish it in time its still incomplete. But you discovered aren't you? Blake: Discovered what? James: Your true origins. I saw you on the field with that God Arc prototype and surprisingly fighting with the Hephaestus Blake: Yes... i am an artificial human being created to be a unique type of God Eater with the P0 Bias Factor to be capable to defeat any Aragami. James: You are right but, you know that you aren't created on a test-tube do you? Blake: Where i was created then? James was affraid to tell him the truth but knowing that if he do not tell can drive him to his death he decide to reveal. James: You was created... inside of an Aragami. You have been born from an Aragami, Blake. Blake: That wasn't ... that would not BE possible... James: That wasn't possible Blake, at first... but then your father and Dr. Fallson discovered a way to make this come true, and that was the only way to you be capable to carry the P0 Bias Factor. '''Blake: That's why... that's why i can carry other God Arc's without the problem of Aragami transformation... i am already an Aragami' James: You are the only hope to defeat Hepahestus, Hydra and Lucifer, but you have to be aware of your power one day the Aragami instinct can control you. Blake: That already happened... James: WHAT? You didn't killed anybody did you? Blake: Almost but... someone helped me... James: Who? Blake: I girl named Mayra... James: Well that was unexpected... A girl could help you... i have to ask... is she a God Eater? Blake: Yes! How did you know? James: Just a guess. 'James: That was close if he kill someone maybe that can change him forever. And who is that girl? Maybe she is wielding the P0 Bias Factor too, or maybe...' Blake: What is the matter James? James: Nothing... nothing at all. Just happy to see that you are alright, but anyway we have to get out of this place. Soon the sun will rise. Then James and Blake goes out of the facility and they began to walk but then Blake ask: Blake: ... Wait do we have any vehicle or an air transport? James: Yes, there is helicopter in the Branch Ruin's Heliport. Blake: Well the Branch was completely destroyed... James: WHAT? Blake: Due the Battle against Hephaestus, he destroyed the entire place. James: Well, we have a problem then. How are we supposed to get out here? Then James and Blake hear an alarming noise. Blake the go see what it is... Blake: Damn it... Susano'o again? James: Not only that see at the top of the mountain! Blake then realizes: the Susano'o is not alone seeing an Fox-like Aragami. Blake: Is that... Kyuubi? James: Something is wrong with it... and is coming after us!!! Blake prepare yourself, this gonna be a long day. While James and Blake prepares themselves and their God Arc's, an strange glow come from James God Arc resonating with Blake's Silver God Arc. James: What is happening now? Blake: I.... dont know. Then the Blake's silver God Arc change it's shape from an short blade to an Valiant Scythe. 'Lupus: Let's have some fun Blake!''' While that the Rescue Squad helicopter get hit by an flare beam, and start to fall near to the Russia Branch. Roger: Arrgh... Everyone prepare for an emergency landing! Then the helicopter successfuly land, and Roger check the helicopter engine. Paul: Is everyone allright? Kinia: Yes Calvin: Yeah Harris: A little dizzy, but i am alright Roger: Not at all. Paul: What happened Roger? The engine is broken. Fortunately i have the parts, but i will need some time to fix it. Then Harris sight the Aragami that attacked them. Harris: It is a Ravana, an it is approaching us. Paul: Ok here is the thing, Kinia you and Calvin will stay here to protect Roger, i am going to confront the Ravana with Harris. Kinia: are you sure you guys will be fine? Paul: I am sure, dont worry Kinia. Then Paul and Harris departs to confront Ravana. Continue... Category:Blog posts